


One Too Many Horses

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Rebecca Has Friends AU, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Despite having literally hundreds of horses, Louisa notices when an extra horse appears in her herd.





	One Too Many Horses

**Author's Note:**

> stormiesquall asked:  
> For a writing prompt, try writing my character Louisa. Or if you don't want to do that, LisaxLinda :3

To say Louisa had horses was a bit of an understatement. Between the breeding, the gifts from Lisa, and just a bad habit of acquiring horses it was easy to forget just how many horses she had. And this was the reason why as she walked around her pasture to check up on all the horses she didn't realize there was an extra horse hanging around. At some point she backtracked a few steps, realizing there were two Darkies standing together. She blinked. She had only bought Darkwarrior. Right? Had she gotten a second just like him? One of the Darkwarriors whickered and trotted over to her, prancing a bit as he got close. 

"You're not mine," Louisa muttered aloud, the dark horse nodding and snorting but said nothing. 

"Midnight?" she recognized the Jorvik warmblood after a moment of bewildered staring, "What are you doing here?"

Midnightwarrior, of course, couldn't speak to Louisa. He was unable to tell her of the horrendous boredom of Rebecca training other horses, he wasn't able to express how utterly dull it was and how much he missed her so he had decided to visit other horses. Had he been able to voice all this to the human she may have pointed out that Midnightwarrior had a few dozen horses at his own home stable to be with. But Midnightwarrior couldn't say any of this, so he simply blew through his lips and sighed.

"Is Rebecca alright?" Louisa asked a bit tentatively, any friend in trouble was bad news.

Midnightwarrior's response was to gently nudge Louisa, no urgency at all, before he sauntered off to introduce himself to the rest of Louisa's herd. 

"Did you know Midnight is out?" Louisa sent Rebecca a text. After all the missions they had done together it just made sense to have each other's contact information.

"What? Where?"

"He's in my pasture," Louisa answered, amused by Midnightwarrior's sneakiness. So he wasn't supposed to be out and about, naughty thing.

"So sorry! he must be bored >.< I'll come get him!" Rebecca texted back, groaning and pausing her training route to corral her Jorvik Warmblood back home. 

Louisa didn't actually mind Midnight hanging around, although she didn't feel comfortable leaving now that Rebecca was on her way. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and usually they saw each other for less than fun reasons.

Rebecca rode up on a buckskin pony, meeting Louisa at the front of her stable.

“I’m so sorry! Did he do anything?” Rebecca apologized again as she dismounted, making Louisa laugh.

“He didn’t do anything! … Does he normally?” Louisa asked more seriously, wondering if she was going to end up with more horses thanks to Midnightwarrior’s virility.

“He likes to pretend he is starving and eat all the treats he can get, but aside from being a glutton he is normally well behaved. Normally,” Rebecca repeated the word with a roll of her eyes and sarcastic edge to her voice. “Whatever normally is these days.”

Midnightwarrior innocently stood in Louisa’ stable, having snuck inside after her to see who was inside.

“Are you having a good time?” Rebecca asked, hands on her hips. The warmblood huffed a snort before he sniffed the little pony, Honey. Rebecca just hadn’t been able to resist the Chincoteague ponies, but Midnight was glad Sun had other ponies to play with, she was a rough player and he didn’t want to hurt her by using his full force.

Honey was busy looking around at the new sights and smells, ears twitching this way and that.

“How have you been? It’s been a while,” Louisa asked.

A few minutes later Honeywarrior and Midnightwarrior were exploring the unfamiliar stable while Louisa and Rebecca took advantage of the break room. There were two chairs in there after all. 

“It’s been. That’s for sure. I always thought the end of the world would, I dunno, happen faster,” Rebecca joked at how slow everything felt. Time was funny on Jorvik. 

“At least it isn’t happening all at once,” Louisa offered, Rebecca nodding in agreement.

“Between everyone always needing help I can’t imagine how we’d manage to make sure the world doesn’t fall apart on top of making sure the world doesn’t end! How many times can a person lose their chickens anyway…”

“I just did that this morning!” Louisa complained.

“Well I just did it about an hour again,” Rebecca groaned, wondering when it would be acceptable to get an alcoholic drink. 

“Are you kidding me,” Louisa grumbled, “he does it for fun. That’s the only explanation!”

“I’d hope so, otherwise that means most people here are grossly incompetent which is just frustrating. Topic change, how is Lisa?” Rebecca didn’t want to stay on the frustrating topic of how helpless many people seemed on this island. The mention of her girlfriend made Louisa blush and look down at her cup.

“You’re so adorable,” Rebecca teased when Louisa was quiet, thinking about Lisa.

“She’s doing well! As well as any of us can be,” Louisa answered the question, hoping the redness of her face was subsiding some. “And Tor?” she asked with a teasing smile, Rebecca grinning. 

“He’s been hard at work, haven’t heard much from him these past few days. He won’t tell me what he is working on, probably some new song or something he isn’t allowed to disclose yet,” Rebecca hoped if it was a new song it would be one he wrote, or at least co authored. 

Rebecca and Louisa kept on talking, catching up and talking about light and serious topics in the privacy of the stable. It was good to talk to others who knew all about the war that was happening right outside.


End file.
